detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
From Bad To Wurst/Script
Holger: "Smackety smack!" Lee: Cam "Okay seriously? Can you stop replaying that?" has been replaying the fight between Cassandra and The Serpent. "Did you hear what Cassandra just said? Tina and Jenny are already at Coral Grove!" Biffy: the elevator open "Yeah, and we will be too if we don't get outta here! Hop to it!" Camillio: "I know, but just–" the fight again "Epic! Look how she like totally nails him!" Holger: "Query. Is Coral Grove where fat man with big beard that's smelling like peppermint forest is living?" Camillio: "Nah, that's the North Pole, doofus. Coral Grove's the place where people go who know too much." Lee: "Exactly! So can we please go back to the live feed and see what's actually happening!" switches to the live feed and sees The Serpent in a cage. "What's going on?" Serpent is in a cage that is being lowered into the submarine. Cassandra: orders "I want Lee Ping and his merry little pranksters found and arrested. They better be on the next transport to Coral Grove." Camillio: worried "Whoa, that could include–" places a call to Brandy. Biffy: calling "Uh, guys? It's kinda being spelled out for us that it's now or never!" Camillio: Brandy's answering machine "Brandy? Call me. Mucho important!" Biffy: irritated "Okay people, if we are crazy enough to not run away, we need a plan!" Lee: "Already got one." pushes down on the handle of the samurai sword in the office, and the secret elevator door opens. He walks into the elevator. Biffy: "Oh really? Well you gonna tell us or just stand there looking like a wannabe action hero?" Holger: excited "Oohoo! Actiony herohogen? Oohoo! Holger wanting picture!" poses while Holger takes pictures. "Ja. Ja. Verk it. Work it, ja!" Camillio: excited "I know! We sneak down spy style, steal Cass's iron dude suit, then nuke the place! I'm in!" elevator almost closes on him. "Hey!" Biffy: the doors open "Uh, wrong, here's the plan. We sneak down onto the sub, probably in a crate or something, then we get to Coral Grove, save the day, and uh, well let's see–" Lee: Biffy into the elevator "And we figure the rest out on the way! Yeah. We got this. Piece of cake." elevator doors shut, and the group descends. ---- Detentionaire ---- 9:09 AM teachers are in the teachers lounge. On the table in front of them is a pile of candy from which they are greedily grabbing pieces. Mr. Rousseau: "Ah, my tummy, she is the pit of dissatisfaction." Mrs. Ping: "I'm starving!" Wurst #1: "Didn't I tell you the new feeding machine is on its way?" Ping slaps his bag of candy out of his hands. Mrs. Ping: "You said a lot of things. Like all the answers you promised." Professor Pennyearnt: "Yeah. Answers. We want answers." Wursts look at each other and then press a button on a remote. The TV comes on. Broadcasting Wurst: "Answers, yes, we all wouldn't be alive if we didn't want those. Hi there, I'm sorry, may I interrupt?" Mrs. Ping: shocked "Another? How many of you are you?" response, the camera pulls back, showing a large office staffed completely by Wursts. Mrs. Ping: "Okay, that's a lot of yous." Broadcasting Wurst: "Ladies, gents, fellow clones, it's time we brought you up to speed." old filmstrip is shown. It is a black-and-white movie from the Mann Wurst Finnwich archives. Art Wurst: his hat "Hello and good day. I'm Art Wurst, the very first and original Mister Wurst. And if you've been watching this you've just discovered you're a clone." #2 opens a can of confetti onto the teachers. "Some of you may be saying 'how did cloning ever come to be?' One day back when Maxy Finnwich Eliza Mann and I were wide-eyed whippersnappers, we helped our principal found the greatest of all the pyramids right under our school. Our lives, and eventually a vast empire became focused on unlocking its prophesied powers, the very secret to everything. But then I acquired an incurable disease. Boo for me. But Mann, Wurst and Finnwich, figured out how to clone humans, so boo for incurable disease. Together we can, and will open that pyramid and be immortal! Using the world's greatest cloned minds. This is it folks. If you're watching this, you've ran out of what you all munch on to keep you going every day. Unlock the mystery of the pyramid, and you won't need clone vittles ever again!" Professor Pennyearnt: "Immortality? Is it really possible?" door opens, and Barrage steps in. Principal General Barrage: angry "Everyone finished being less than useless? I hope your cloney phony baloney leader talked some sunnyside with a side of slapjack sense, into your squishy little gray matter! Now get back to teaching!" storms off. Wurst #3: "Yes, we'll teach them. Teach them that there's nothing more important in the world than that pyramid immortality! And an endless supply of candy." pops a candy into his mouth. ---- is still being loaded onto the submarine. The four would-be rescuers pop their heads over a rock outcropping and watch. Holger: "But how we be sneaking in to most heavily guarded crate area?" excited "Ooh! Unless, Holger use superpowers to make us invisible!" concentrating "Vuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuhnuh–" shuts his eyes. "It worked! It worked!" disappointed "Oh. But now everything being invisible." Biffy: annoyed "No, Lanky, your eyes are just shut. Okay listen. The only way to that crate is with a distraction." Camillio: "I'll do it." looks at him, surprised. "What? With my wicked robot dance moves, devilish good looks, sneaky smallish legs, I'm like the best distractor ever." Lee: "Okay but–there's a chance you won't make it on with us." Biffy: "More like a guarantee." Camillio: "I know. But also like, when Cass says she's gonna arrest your merry gang and all that stuff, you think maybe she's including–Brandy?" Lee: "I dunno. Why?" Camillio: "I guess I just wanna make sure she's–okay." Lee: "Got it." out his fist "You're a good guy, Camillio Esmereldo Martinez." bumps fists with Lee. Camillio: "You too, homeslice o' brotoast." away "Go get Tina and Jenny. Cam's gonna take this sucka do–" trips on a rock and falls over. "It's okay. I'm okay. I just I uh did that on purpose to get this uh, rock!" picks it up and stands. "Yeah." away awkwardly "It might come in handy. Rocks are handy. Right?" ---- is still in the submarine. She now has an apparatus strapped to her head. Tina: "Would you please take this stupid thing off my head!" is sitting in an interrogation room. Across from her is a Wurst. Interrogation Wurst: "That stupid thing is one of the world's greatest inventions. A perfect lie detector. Impressed?" Tina: "No. It looks stupid." red light on the apparatus blinks. Interrogation Wurst: "Ha! My perfect not-stupid machine begs to differ. Let's start with something simple. Is your name Tina Kwee?" Tina: sarcastic "No, you've got the wrong person." red light blinks. Interrogation Wurst: "Let's try that again, shall we? Is–" Interrogation Wurst #2: "Your name Jenny Jergens? Please answer either yes or no." Jenny: "Yes already! Guh. And I don't know why there's so many of you, kind of a dork. There, I said it, and yeah, it felt good!" green light blinks on her apparatus. Jenny smiles. The Wursts smile wickedly. Interrogation Wursts: "Do you know the location of the second ancient key?" Tina: "No." Jenny: "Nope." lights blink on their apparatuses. Interrogation Wurst #1: "Have you been in possession of Finnwich's book?" thinks about it and then decides to answer honestly. Tina: "Yes." light. Jenny: "Sure, but it was stolen! And probably for you anyway, so like whatever!" Interrogation Wurst #2: mockingly "Yes or no." Jenny: "Yes. I was once in possession of it." light. Interrogation Wursts: "The book is unreadable without a special cipher. Do you have the cipher that can read the book?" Tina and Jenny: "No." lights blink. Interrogation Wursts: "Are you sure?" screen comes on in Tina's interrogation room. It shows pictures of Tina and Jenny together, two of which show Tina using the cipher on the book. Interrogation Wurst #2: "Even without our perfect machine, we can tell, someone is telling a–" Interrogation Wursts: high-pitched "Fibarooney!" ---- Lee, and Holger are still waiting for Cam's distraction. Biffy: whispering "They're almost all loaded up! Man, where's Cam?" Holger: up "Therenhosen!" and Biffy gasp. Cam has climbed on top of one of the ceiling beams. Camillio: "Yo!" cleaners turn and look at him. "All dudes and uh, robot dudes, like uh, freeze, okay? For reals. 'Cause I got you guys like totally surrounded by this uh, uh..." stops, for once unable to come up with a lie. He looks at his rock and gets an idea. "Bomb! That's right! And if you don't hand over the, uh gold, I'm blowing this place sky-high yo! Brrrrah!" Biffy: whispering "Gold? What's he talking 'bout?" Lee: "It's from a Brick McSlam movie." Holger: enthusiastically "Nobody getting gold for free, except for man with the rock bomb!" cleaners run toward Cam. Camillio: "Nice, you called my bluff, now come down to Robo Papa!" dancing "Untz untz untz untz untz untz untz untz." friends sneak over to a crate. Biffy removes the side, and Lee and Holger clamber in. Lee: "Nice one Cam! And he's right, those are wicked robot dance moves." salutes Cam, and Biffy climbs in with them and replaces the side of the crate. Cam stops dancing and returns the salute. His phone rings with a call from Brandy. He tries to answer, but his grip slips, and he ends up juggling the phone and the rock, dropping them both. Camillio: "Whoa-ho dang!" phone shatters on the rock floor below. He decides to slide down another rock and leave. "Woo!" a robot comes over to the crate with a hand truck and gets ready to move it away. Lee: "Fasten your seatbelts boys." Holger: "Holger no have seat belt. Perhaps share with Biffy?" crate tilts, and Holger falls into a grumpy Biffy. Cam is still on his feet as he runs away. Camillio: "Okay Cam. Let's hope it's–still here!" has propped open some elevator doors with a crate. He leaps onto it. "I'm so awesome it's seriously like getting so ridic it's ri''donk''ulous!" leaps into the elevator, kicks the crate out of the way, and watches the doors shut. "Best of luck mi amigos." need it, as there's no turning back now, since the sub has sunk into the water and started on its voyage. ---- is sitting in class, bored. Mrs. Ping: "Hello students." comes in with a wheelbarrow full of rocks. "Today's class is extra fun, okay? We're figuring out how to connect these blocks." Brandy: unimpressed "What is this? Kindergarten?" Mrs. Ping: "Yes, it's kindergarten, so it should be easy." places two rocks on her desk and tries to push them together. "Now, if you can get–" fly apart "–some to stick, you get an A. And, if you still have a lunch bag full of food and you give it to me, you also get an A!" bunch of students throw their lunch bags onto her desk. Others grab rocks and get to work. Mrs. Ping begins eating ravenously, and Brandy watches, perturbed. Suddenly, a wad of paper hits her in the head, and she looks towards the source of the paper. Cam waves to her from the doorway and then ducks out. Brandy looks up, sees that the teacher is still focused on eating, and leaves the classroom. Camillio: nervously "Hi." Brandy: upset "Where have you been?" she advances on him, he backs up. "You missed the whole morning. And why are you being all hidey-sneaky? And not returning my texts?" Camillio: "Ssh! Chica. Lost my phone. Strange things are like crazy afoot! Robot power suits, awesome battles, escaping from a casino, sitting next to a guy with serious B.O. on the bus so I took another one but so did the same guy and by now he smelled like even worse, girl, I can fill you in later but–we gotta get outta here." Brandy: unimpressed "Lemme guess. A Lee Ping spy thing?" Camillio: "Pretty much but like mucho amplified 'cause like everyone in the entire world, yeah, Earth, might be kinda out to get me! Oh, and possibly us, so we need to–" stops. A familiar metal foot is stomping down the hall. Principal General Barrage: some cleaners "Mister Martinez came through the gate, and you didn't detain him?!?" shoves Cam into the corner and starts making out with him in order to obscure him from view. "Okay people, this, code red! So lock all exits! That short-legged perpetrator's in the school, I want him found! Pronto styles!" Cam and Brandy "And you two! No slobber hockey on school grounds!" stops kissing Cam as soon as he passes. Cam stares straight ahead, happily dazed. Brandy: "Ha! Fooled 'im. Okay, we gotta get you out of here, but the exits are blocked. Hmm. What would Lee Ping do?" gasps as she gets an idea. She pulls Cam's hands into position so that they're giving her a boost and then climbs onto them. From there, she's in position to pull the cover off of the vents. Brandy: excited "The vents! Cam. Cam? You okay?" Camillio: dazed "Uh–that was like my first–y'know. Thing. Like ever." Brandy: excited "Really? Annnnddd?" Camillio: "And. I think I just swallowed your spit." happy "But that's a good thing, right? Okay. Things just got real." Brandy: irritated "Hmm. Well sorry for getting spit in your mouth, we'll never do it again." climbs into the vents. Camillio: her "No wait chica I never said that! Yo! Wait up!" ---- submarine pulls through the depths of the ocean. Inside it, someone farts. Holger: giggling "Oops! Holger sorry." farts. "Again." Biffy: "Okay, you are killing me! We've been stuck here for like ever, and you keep doing that!" farts. "Oh, I'm seriously gonna pass out. Or worse." Holger: "Holger already say sorry! Sometimes stomach is rotten when nervous." looks at him angrily. "What? You want Holger to no make gassy? Then Holger be exploding!" the world shakes around them. Lee: "Whoa! What was that?" Holger: "Oh no. Uncle Schmuncle is to be correct. If you be holding in gas vontotins, then you make smelly kafloofers all over everywhere!" reason for the turbulence is actually because the submarine is heading for an island guarded by strong waves and winds that ward off any ships from approaching. A glance underwater shows that the island is actually manmade, and is ostensibly one of the Council's secret bases. ---- and Jenny are still being interrogated. Interrogation Wurst #1: "The cipher, where is it? In school somewhere?" Tina: "No." light. Interrogation Wurst #1: "I see. Well, we've already checked your locker, we know it's not there, but–" Interrogation Wurst #2: "Maybe a secret locker?" shakes her head. "Yes or no?" Jenny: "No, okay, there's no secret locker!" light. Interrogation Wurst #2: "So, what's the number of this secret locker?" Jenny: "Ha! You can only ask yes or no questions! Burn!" interrogator smiles wickedly and slides a piece of paper over to Jenny. Interrogation Wurst #2: "Is the locker number on this page?" Jenny: "Aw man!" looking "No?" light. Her interrogator smirks and rips the page in half. Interrogation Wurst #2: "Is it, on this half?" Tina and Jenny: uncomfortably "Uh. No?" ---- has several rocks on his desk. He picks two up and tries them. They fly away from each other, and one of them crashes into a vent cover. Brandy: the vent cover "Ooh! So lemme guess. This brick thing is somehow tied to the whole conspiracy too?" continues crawling. Camillio: "Yeah but quit changing the subject like that. Was that a real kiss, like do you like me like me, or was that just to like, save my hide?" Brandy: "I'm pressing ignore on this convo until you get us out of here. Where're we going?" Camillio: "I got this. We get to the library, we use the tunnels to get to your apartment so, about that kiss." them, a phone rings. Brandy stops and points. Wurst is answering his phone. Wurst: "Finnwich's cipher? You found it? Jumping jam cakes, now we'll finally be able to decode the stupid bricks! Locker one two three three, on it!" singing "Yum da da dum da da dadadada yum..." Camillio: "Aw, man! My Lee Ping senses are telling me that they should so not have Finnwich's cipher!" Brandy: "Hello, what's a cipher?" Camillio: "Chica, I need your help bigtime. And then I'll tell you what a cipher is. And then we're so like getting to the bottom of this kiss thing! After we get to locker twelve thirty-three!" ---- reaper robots are lifting crates off of a submarine. When they set one down, it farts. Biffy: pained "Am I dead yet? Please say yes." Lee: "Ssh!" stares out a knothole in the crate. Cassandra: "I'll be up in a minute dear, I just have a little bit of business to take care of first." hovercraft moves off, Kimmie on board. Cassandra walks over to a large computer and turns it on. Cassandra: "Status report." Wurst: the other end "Ah, nice to have you back. The prisoners have been placed in P1." Cassandra: "Have they told you anything yet?" Wurst: nervously "Uh. No. Not yet. Well, nothing important. Anyway." Cassandra: "Then intensify the interrogation! I want answers! Push them harder!" Biffy: "Whoa, that lady's all kindsa harsh." Lee: "Yeah but you're really into her daughter, remember?" Biffy: "Heh yeah, do you remember this?" punches Lee in the arm. Lee: "Ow!" Biffy: "Where are we even going?" Lee: "Geh, I don't know!" floor shudders as the hovercraft the crate is in takes off. ---- drops out of the vents. She is followed by Cam. Brandy: around "Hmm, twelve thirty-three." Cam "Hurry, before he shows up." Camillio: "One small problem, I don't know the combo. And I'm not some high-tech locker hacker!" Brandy: her eyes "Do I have to do everything?" winds up and smacks the lock with her purse. Camillio: "Ssh! Not so–" rounds the corner with two cleaners. Wurst #3: "Camillio Martinez, well hello there we've been looking for you." cleaners grab Cam. Brandy: "Put him down!" Camillio: "Hey, what she said!" cleaner hands a pair of bolt cutters to Wurst. Wurst #3: "I love this part! This thing cuts through locks like, well, like candy!" cuts the bolt, and the door swings open, revealing a set of lenses. "Ah, here it is." takes them. Brandy: "Oh. So that's a cipher. Looks kinda lame." Wurst #3: Cam "Anything else on you we might be looking for?" Camillio: "Uh, nope." whistles, and the cleaners turn Cam upside down and shake him. Several objects fall out of his pocket, including three bottle caps, an empty can of Green Apple Splat, a stress ball, and a key. Wurst: shocked "The second key? You had it!" takes it. Camillio: "Key? Ho ho that? That's so not important in any way!" himself "Aw man I told Lee I was the most responsible! Scaw!" ---- is looking out of the knothole. Lee: "The coast looks pretty clear." Biffy: "Then let's do this! Before I officially join Lanky on planet crazy." laughs. Biffy kicks through the side of the crate. "Okay, on three, we crawl to that divider. Ready? One, two, three!" and Biffy crawl out. Holger runs out sideways and slams into a robot, knocking it over. Holger: "Oopsy-doosy!" Lee: disappointed "Yep, we're off to a rip-roaring start." robot stands up. Robot: "Gentlemen, my apologies. I am programmed to be clumsy, as it is a charming attribute for a robot. May I humbly suggest you've taken a wrong turn. The dining hall is–" pointing "That way." Holger: "Actually, we be looking for elevator to go to prison floor!" Lee and Biffy: "Holger!" Robot: pointing "Then you'll want to try the service elevator." leaving "Ta. Ta." robot waves as it leaves. The humans walk into the elevator and try to press the button for P1. Lee: "Oh, sure. It's locked." Biffy: "Uh, it's the prison floor? Pretty sure it's supposed to be." Holger: "Holger try." rubs his back against the buttons. Lee: "No Holg don't!" finishes rubbing his back against the buttons. When he pulls away, every floor is lit up. The security camera in the elevator suddenly looks straight at the elevator's occupants. Lee: "Hey, did that camera just mo–" elevator door suddenly slams shut with a heavy steel door. Biffy slams his shoulder against it. Biffy: worried "Yes it moved and yes this is totally a trap! What're we gonna do?" elevator descends. Lee thinks for a moment. Lee: "Wait, stand still." climbs onto Holger's back. Holger: as Lee climbs him "Lee's feet are tickley!" pushes open a panel on the elevator's ceiling and climbs out. Lee: "C'mon!" takes Lee's hand and climbs out. Biffy is the last to leave. They are watched by a familiar figure with a very large mustache as they leave the elevator. Holger: himself "Whee! So fun, ja?" looks over the side and sees an elevator going up. Lee: "Here comes our ride!" Biffy: alarmed "Don't tell me you want us to jump." Lee: "Alright, I won't tell you. But I'm not sticking around to find out who's downstairs waiting for us." frowns, shrugs, and joins Lee on the right side of the elevator. Holger: "On the three we jump, okay? Threeheehee!" leaps to the left, onto a ladder. Biffy: "No, Holger!" and Lee realize what just happened. Holger: down to them "Holger find safer way out, ja?" and Biffy look at each other, shrug, and leap onto the ladder. Biffy's weight causes the ladder to groan and partially pull out from the wall. Lee looks at him worriedly. Biffy: "Okay that does it, I'm totally going on a diet if we get outta here." ---- cleaners exit the tunnels with two wheelbarrows full of rubble. Wurst #2: Wurst #1 "Put those two together." #1 tries to do so, and the rocks fly apart. Wurst #3: up "No! You can't just match any two! You need to use this." uses the cipher, and it shows different numbers on the blocks. "See? Those two." ones that Wurst is pointing to have the numbers 87 and 88 on them. Wurst #1 picks them up and tries them. They fuse into a single chunk. Wurst #1: overjoyed "I did it!" Wurst #3: irritated "What do you mean you did it? I got the cipher, and I also got the second key! I'm obviously the best Wurst clone ever!" other two attack him. Wurst #2: "I'm the most responsible!" Wurst #1: "I want it! I should have it!" Camillio: "Okay, while you guys like uh, figure that out, we'll just like go and stuff, since you've obviously got everything you need for your scary plans of world domination now." Wursts stop fighting. Some cleaners train crystal guns on Cam and Brandy. Wurst #3: "Oh, you'll be on the next submarine right to you-know-where soon enough, kiddo! But in the meantime, we're putting you two to work! Rebuilding the pyramid!" Brandy: "Sorry, I don't do pyramids. I don't even have to clean my own room." Wurst #3: "Too bad. Round everyone up!" cleaners head off to do his bidding. "We're taking this whole adventure below." and Brandy are escorted to the elevator. Brandy: "Okay, I think it's time to catch me up on all this conspiracy crud. What's the deal with the pyramid?" Camillio: "So not good ese." elevator descends "But this ride's kinda fun though huh?" ---- Holger, and Biffy have made it to a door in the elevator shaft. Biffy pulls on it. Biffy: frustrated "Oh man, how many movies have I seen this work in? Come on! Open!" Lee: "Uh, guys, back on the ladder." leaps onto it. "Worst-case scenario on its way fast!" scenario in question is an elevator coming toward them. Unfortunately, it's at this moment that the ladder breaks away from the wall completely, and Lee begins to fall. Biffy: "Lee!" grabs Lee by the wrist. "Phew, close one!" pulls Lee back to the doorway. Lee: "Thanks. Okay. So that happened." begins banging on the elevator doors. "What're you doing? Whoever opens the door to a prison level is probably not gonna be very nice!" Biffy: "You got a better idea?" and Holger look at the approaching elevator and begin banging on the door as well. Lee: "Let us out!" Holger: "Open!" Biffy: "Open up!" familiar gloved hand types a command into a computer. The door slides open, and the trio fall out. A blue reaper floats up to them. Lee: nervous "We can explain. Y'see–" robot raises its arm. Biffy grabs it by the wrist. Biffy: "Um, you're wanted down below!" tries to throw it into the elevator shaft, but the robot keeps ahold of his arm. Soon, Biffy is being pulled into the elevator shaft. "Grf! Let go!" Lee: Biffy "Biffy!" Holger: "Maybe?" pushes the down arrow to call the elevator. Lee: flabbergasted "Why'd you press that?" Holger: cowed "Sorry." elevator begins descending on a direct route to decapitate Biffy. Lee: "Oh no! C'mon!" and Holger pull at Biffy. Biffy: out "Elevator!" Lee: "Kinda noticed." and Holger pull Biffy out of the way of the elevator just in time. The robot is not so lucky, as its arm gets cut off and it is left in the elevator shaft. Holger: "AAAAHHH! YAAA! EEH! Oh. Ya. It is only robot." Biffy: up the arm "Ah yeah, just tell me this ain't gonna come in handy." group runs into a room with a directory to the prison. Holger: the map "Ooh! Looky! Tina and Jenny from school are the famous here!" map has pictures of who has been placed where. Tina and Jenny are in bordering cells in a cell block that also contains Vice Principal Victoria, Dr. Lob, Coach Pummel, and Jenny's aunt. Lee: "Whoa! The gang's all here! But we're only here for two people and they're in Cell Block D. C'mon." leads the way to a shielded hallway. Lee: "How're we gonna–" Biffy: out the severed arm "See? Handy. Ha, told ya." uses it to open the door. The group rushes in. ---- students have been gathered for transport to the tunnels. Wurst #1: "We tell you where the blocks go, you put 'em there, and you get all the candy you want! What more could you want from a high school education?" is walking by the cafeteria when he sees what's going on inside. He stops and enters the room. Principal General Barrage: "What is going on in here? Have you gone marble salad in the brain bowl? Scratch that, already know the answer. What I need the three of you candygates to do, right now, is stand down with dignity, 'cause enough is enough!" takes out a remote and presses a button. Nothing happens. He growls and tries again repeatedly. Wurst #3: "Ha! You're holding a useless piece of plastic. We've had it disabled." presses a button on his own remote, and the cleaners encase Barrage in crystal. "Hey! Ha. That oughta hold him. Everyone, carry on!" Wursts leave the room. "Cyborgs just don't understand a good quest for immortality." Principal General Barrage: rasping "Oh, you so just signed your obliteration warrant." ---- trio of boys run into the cell block. They pass the ex-vice principal and find Jenny's cell. Lee: "Jenny!" uses the robot arm to open the cell door. Jenny: ecstatic "You guys!" Lee "Ha ha, how did you–" Lee: "Tina?" Jenny: Holger "One over!" Lee: "C'mon! Quick!" runs over to Tina's cell. He opens the door and runs in. Lee: "Tina?" Tina: "Lee?" hugs him. Biffy and Jenny walk in. "Biffy?" Biffy: jokingly "Oh sure, say my name second." Jenny: frantic "Great to see ya, but we gotta–" Prison Security System: "Security breach on prison level one. Activating emergency lockdown." new red shield forms over the cell entrance. Lee: "Oh no!" metal door slams shut on the cell, containing the entire group.